Sisters of Death
The Sisters of Death '''are a pair of undead spiritual beings in the 2000 AD comic strip Judge Dredd. They come from Deadworld and are the beings that are responsible for the creation of the Dark Judges. The Sisters are '''Nausea '''and '''Phobia. Later strips introduced their 'cousins' Dementia, Ephemera '''and '''Pustula. History Origins The Sisters were a pair of insane young witches who, like Judge Death, had a fascination with death. They also enjoyed torturing and cannibalising their victims. When they were found by Judge Death (Sidney De'ath during that time) hiding out in a cave after killing numerous people, Sidney fell in love with them and later letting them perform a dark ritual on him, turning him into an undead abomination now known as Judge Death. They proceeded to do the same thing to Judges Fire (Feugo at the time), Fear and Mortis and most likely done the same thing to themselves. Necropolis The Sisters were the mastermind behind Necropolis. Firstly they possessed a young woman named Xena who had fell in love with Judge Death and made her kill her husband, allowing the Sisters to gain access to Mega-City One from Deadworld. They then proceed to take control of Judge Kraken (who was Dredd's replacement after he went on the Long Walk) by taunting him hallucinations of Morton Judd, his creator. After gaining full control of Kraken, they made him get Psi Judge Kit Agee and they used her as a vessel to link the two worlds, allowing the Sisters complete access and killing Xena after she outlived her usefulness,. They then made Kraken locate and release the Dark Judges from the void into Mega-City One. The Sisters proceeded to use their powers to take full control of the majority of the Judges in Mega-City One and black out the sky, starting Necropolis. The Dark Judges (with Kraken as the fifth enslaved Dark Judge) and the controlled Judges then proceeded to start exterminating the population while the Sisters sadistically taunted the living, making daily news reports on the slaughtering. The Sisters began to hunt for Dredd in the Cursed Earth after he went on the Long Walk, destroying everything in their path. They eventually confronted Dredd and battle ensures, with Nausea blinding Yassa Povey, Dredd's guide in the Cursed Earth. The Sisters were eventually driven away and Dredd goes back to Mega-City One to free it from the Sisters and the Dark Judges. After Dredd, Anderson, former Chief Judge McGruder and a handful of Cadet Judges managed to get back into the city where they find out the location of Kit Agee, and decide that killing her is the only way to sever the link between the two worlds, so they blew the Dunc Renaldo Block were she was at. The Sisters were then driven back to Deadworld, but it wasn't the last time Mega-City One would have to deal with them. Another attack on the Big Meg The Sisters returned years later along with their three Cousins and they proceed to use a dying man to create a bridge between the two worlds. They then proceed to spread various curses and diseases across Mega-City One. Psi Judge Anderson and Judge Shakta travel to Deadworld where they confront the Sisters and their Cousins. The two Psi-Judges proceed to combine their powers to halt their powers long enough to sever the link between Mega-City One and Deadworld, trapping them again. Rescued from Hell The Sisters later manage to rescue Judge Death from hell after he had been thrown in there by the ghost of a farmer named Hocus Ritter. They then latch onto Judge Logan who was still recovering from losing his arm by Judge Mortis during Day of Chaos. They manage to trick Anderson into believing that the Sisters were using Logan the same way they used Agee many years back, but in reality it was a trick to lure Dredd and Anderson to the Dark Judges with the Sisters freeing Logan after accomplishing that task. Members *Phobia: The older of the pair, Phobia has a elongated face with sharp teeth and long messy hair. She has shrunken head earrings and a large scorpion sholderpad with snakes, spiders and worms making up most of her other costume features. *Nausea: A decaying human corpse with short scruffy hair with various human body parts around her uniform. *Dementia: Dementia is one of the "cousins" to the Sisters, she resembles a voluptuous young woman with lengthy black hair and bats covering her breasts and genitalia. *Ephemera: Another of the Sisters cousins, Ephemera is a ghostly figure that resembles an incredibly frail young woman with white skin and hair longer than her body. *Pustula: An obese troll like thing, her skin is blistered and covered in boils, she wears a red cape that covers most of her body. Gallery Phobia_(3).jpg|'Phobia' Nausea_(2).jpg|'Nausea' Dementia_(5).jpg|'Dementia' Ephemera_(4).jpg|'Ephemera' Pustula_(2).jpg|'Pustula' th14CQHNBA.jpg Llml.png c5b8fcfc-04d7-44e4-88fc-80bc81ed826b.jpg 2830666-sistersdeath2.jpg Category:Complete Monster Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Judge Dredd Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Supernatural Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Bigger Bads Category:Child Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Outright Villains Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessor Category:Evil Creator Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Judges Category:Siblings Category:Thought-Forms Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Killjoy Category:Spree-Killers Category:Necrophile Category:Pedophiles Category:Cheater Category:Nameless Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fearmongers Category:Abusers Category:Aliens Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Arsonists Category:Barbarian Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Brutes Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Collector of Souls Category:Control Freaks Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Creature Category:Damned Souls Category:Criminals Category:Dark Lord Category:Deities Category:Egomaniacs Category:Elementals Category:Empowered Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Evil Families Category:Supervillains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Incestous Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Misanthropes Category:Mutilators Category:Nihilists Category:Protective Villains Category:Rapists Category:Satanism Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Slaveholders Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Stalkers Category:Starvers Category:Successful Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Homicidal